Disgrace
by Lady Sunleth
Summary: Sakura Haruno is not the sheltered member of Team 7 as everyone thinks. Find out the secret that she kept from them. Complete


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did then I would not make Sakura weak and Itachi will still be alive.

Disgrace

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Sasuke returned after he beaten to a bloody pulp by Naruto and Sakura. Team 7 was finally reunited. Sai was order to return to ANBU Root, but occasionally he would go to a lunch gathering in Ichiraku Ramen shop. However, on one faithful day team 7 learned a secret that Sakura was keeping from them.

"Good job team, as a reward you may rest." Kakashi said.

"Man, I'm beat," said our knuckle head ninja, Naruto. He collapsed on the grass with cuts and bruise all over his body. A couple moments later Sasuke and Sakura did the same.

"That was a good spar match, teme. Sakura-chan can you heal me please."

Sakura nodded and moved over to Naruto. She summoned her chakra in her hand and then a green hue covered her hand. After a couple of seconds she was done. She asked Sasuke if he needed help.

"I don't need help, especially from a weak, pampered girl like you." Even though Sasuke returned, he did not change his view of Sakura. Sakura was hurt, but she brushed it off. If it was the old days Sakura would have cried. She was stronger now and would not want to do something that would be deemed disgraceful by her father.

"Now Sasuke, that was rude." Kakashi said with a frown of disappointment.

"Yeah! Teme, apologize to Sakura-chan now!"

"No, Naruto it's fine." Sakura was interrupted by a shout.

"Sakura-sama!" Sakura and the rest of team 7 whipped their heads to the voice. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke gave Sakura a questioning look.

"Sakura-sama?" they chorused together.

The voice belonged to male, no more than 45, who had red hair and green eyes. He wore a white yukata. Judging by his appearance he looked like a clan elder.

"Hiro-san, what happened?" Sakura looked troubled. The only time when someone would interrupt her training session is when something dire happened.

Hiro took a couple minutes to catch his breath. He looked up at Sakura with fear in his eyes.

"You had a clan meeting today. It started 45 minutes ago and now your father is on his way here."

Sakura eyes widened. How could she forget? This was the most important meeting. If she was to be late her father will most definitely punish her.

"Sakura-chan what's going on?" Sakura ignored Naruto.

"How far is he away from here?" By the time she finished her question it was too late. Team 7 felt a powerful chakra signature at the entrance of the training field. A man with white hair and blood red eyes came into view. Sakura immediately shoot up and bowed. Team 7 stood up as well. It was not often to see Sakura bow to someone.

"Otou-sama. Please forgive my disgraceful actions." As soon as Sakura stood up straight, her father did the unthinkable.

SLAP

Sakura was slapped by her own father. Team 7 became tense. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan. Naruto whipped out a kunai. Sakura eyes were covered by her bangs. There was a large purple bruise on the side on the side of her face.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and I really don't care, but you can't just waltz up in here and slap Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted at the man who slapped Sakura. The man turned his head to Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"How rude. People like you should learn to stay in their place." Naruto growled, ready to attack the so-called father of Sakura. Sakura stopped him before he can. Naruto and the rest of team 7 looked at the pinkette like she was crazy.

"Sakura, have I not taught you better. You are a disgrace to the Haruno name. You're unwanted, not needed. The only reason why I kept you was out of pity. Who else would care for a weak bitch like you?" Sasuke felt guilty for his earlier statement that he made to Sakura. He looked at Sakura. Her whole appearance change, the warm jade eyes that he was used to were emotionless. Her face was paler then before. She looked like a ghost. She was able to been seen but it was as if she was not there.

"Your punishment will be continued once you've arrive at the clan house." Sakura's father walked away as he said this. Hiro rushed to Sakura side.

"I apologize for Kuu-sama action to Sakura-sama. This always happened to her ever since she was 3 years old." He said regretfully. He reached into his pocket and pulled a handkerchief out. He gently put the handkerchief on her bruise.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kakashi tried to comfort Sakura.

"I am fine."

"It is okay to cry Sakura-chan."

"I mustn't cry. It is deemed disgraceful in otou-sama eyes." She said as though she was repeating it from a book.

Sasuke and Naruto were full with rage when she said this. Why should care about what her father think about her if he doesn't see her as a human?

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" It was Sasuke turn to speak.

"Between my father and I, nothing that he does concerns any of you. So I advise you to keep your mouths shut and not speak of this incident." Sakura snapped coldly at Sasuke. They were all shock. They never heard Sakura speak like this before. She'll usually explain and then say sorry. She stood up. She glanced at team 7 with cold eyes.

Hiro tried to explain Sakura's statement.

"In the Haruno clan, one is not allowed to discuss anything that happens in the clan." He reached up to Sakura and gently grabbed her shoulders. He unzipped her shirt and slid it off of her. Gasp could be heard in the field. On her back was a seal. The seal was the crest of the Haruno clan. In the middle of the crest was an eye. That was not the reason why the gasped though. Underneath the seal was 16 slash that were covered in dry blood and were still healing.

"Each year, a person would be whipped by Kuu-sama. This is a way to reassure that they remember not to speak of the Haruno clan in public. Also, this is a way of punishment for disgraceful action seen in his eyes. However, this does not apply to all Harunos which I happen to be an exception since I am a clan elder. This does not happen to Harunos who are not a part of the main family. "

"Time to go Hiro-san," Sakura said while putting her shirt on. She turned toward her team. "If you utter anything that had happened today, you will be killed, not by me but by Otou-sama." Hiro stood up and walked out of the training ground with Sakura.

They knew that what Sasuke said to Sakura was not true now. Sakura is a caged bird who cannot be set free no matter what happens.

This is my first story so forgive my noobness. However, please review! Do it for me and Sakura! Also I won't be able to upload some of my stories because my security certificate got revoked. L Ja Ne


End file.
